A typical analog filter, such as an analog filter utilized in a front-end application, may consist of multiple filter stages of filtering and/or built in equalization. Such analog filters are often reconfigurable and adaptable in terms of the shape of the transfer function of the filter, pole-zero locations, equalization type, bandwidth, etc. to adapt to change of operation, data rate, usage and application, for example. For example, the bandwidth of an analog filter may be scaled in proportion to the data rate of the incoming signal. As another example, the transfer function of the analog filter may be reconfigured, for example from a band-pass to a low-pass or equalizing type, based on incoming signal characteristics and application. Application and usage of such adaptive analog filters presents challenges. For example, the direct current (DC) offset associated with such an adaptive filter may vary as the filter's configuration and/or bandwidth is changed. In a typical system, to provide DC offset corrections for the various configuration of the analog filter, a dedicated auto-zero procedure is performed every time the filter is reconfigured in terms of filter response type and/or bandwidth of the analog filter. Such auto-zero schemes, however, add time overhead to the usage of a channel in which the filter may be utilized. Moreover, such auto-zero schemes suffer from transient errors, such as errors caused by noise and signal couplings, and may result in time varying characteristics of the channel in which the filter may be utilized.